mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Blue's: Treasure
'Blue's: Treasure '''is the 11th episode of ''Blue's Clues from Season 3. Available until (04/26/2020) Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Little Miss Muffet *Jack Be Nimble *Bug *Spider *Steve's Grandmother (Debut) Summary Someone has set up a treasure hunt, so Blue try to figure out who. Recap Steve greets the viewer and is about to ask where Blue is when it was Mail Time. The introduction gets interrupted and Steve comes out of the house to check on Mailbox. Steve couldn't believe it was Mail Time already. Mailbox had a treasured delivery. Steve sits down on the path. Blue joins him as opens the box. Inside was a small, yellow treasure chest. When Steve opened the chest, a female voice was heard. Steve & Blue were in for a treasure hunt. Blue gets out the treasure map. Mailbox asked who set up the whole treasure hunt. Steve was wondering that same thing. Blue knew who set up the whole treasure hunt and that's when it was time to play Blue's Clues. Steve had to figure out how to remove the paw print. Blue holds a sparkly red cloth. Steve uses it and cleans the paw print off the screen. Soon after, Steve had to figure out where he was going to put all that stuff he has in his hands. Blue gets out a backpack for Steve. It was a treasure hunt backpack. Steve and Blue were all set for the treasure hunt. They started by looking for hints. There was a hint in front of the house. Steve read the hint which set, 'Let's start the treasure hunt, if you will. Go inside the house, it'll be a thrill.' Steve and Blue entered their own house. Immediately after that, they sat in the thinking chair so that they can take a look at the treasure map. What they had to do is fill in the first space. Blue pulls out a house sticker from the backpack. It gets put into place. All Steve and Blue had to do is follow the dotted lines all the way to the "X." Blue puts away the map in the backpack. Sidetable asked what Steve and Blue were doing. Steve tells Sidetable that he and Blue are on a big treasure hunt. Sidetable goes 'no way, I wonder who set up this whole treasure hunt'. Steve tells her that they were going to play Blue's Clues to find the answer. Sidetable gets out the treasure hunt notebook. Now, Steve and Blue sang the introduction of how to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve and Blue continued their treasure hunt. Steve saw another hint. It was a question that read, "What has twelve numbers and tells time?' The answer in this case was a clock. Steve remembered that Tickety is a clock. So, Steve and Blue went to see Tickety in the bedroom. Blue puts a picture of Tickety in the second space. They were getting a little closer to the treasure. Immediately after that, Tickety asks Steve how the treasure hunt was going. Steve tells Tickety that the treasure hunt lead them straight to her. Soon after, a clue was found on a pair of glasses. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the first clue. Steve didn't have enough info on who set up the whole treasure hunt. They needed to keep going. As Steve was about to put his notebook away, the backside sparkled. Steve was amazed. He found a secret compartment in his own notebook. It was so tiny, Steve gave it to Blue to unroll the next hint. The third hint was an introduction. It read: 'Find these two things and you will see. A land of great discovery.' The two things Steve and Blue had to find was a book and a key. They find the book but now they had to find the key. They go to the kitchen and sure enough there was the key. Paprika was holding it. Paprika tells Steve and Blue that they can't have the key until they solve a riddle. The first part of the riddle read: 'Kangaroo starts with the letter _.' The answer was a K. The second part of the riddle read: 'Eggs starts with the letter _.' The answer was an E. The third part of the riddle read: 'Yo-yo starts with the letter _.' The answer was a Y, the letter Y. After solving all three parts of the riddle Steve reads the letters K, E and Y. Which spelled 'KEY.' They figured out the riddle and got the key. Blue gets out a sticker showing Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika in the kitchen. Mrs. Pepper had something else for Steve and Blue. It was a picture of a bookcase. They start looking for that bookcase. But there was a clue on the rocking chair. Steve gets out the treasure hunt notebook and uses a red crayon to draw the rocking chair. Steve had two clues which were glasses and a rocking chair. Steve had to find the last clue. Steve forgot where he was supposed to go. The viewers tell him 'the bookcase'. Steve and Blue made it to the bookcase. A sparkle of light appears to show that something was missing. Steve and Blue get out the book. Blue slides the book on the shelf. Soon after, the bookcase moves to the left. Steve & Blue were in shock. There was a secret passageway. Steve was speechless. He tries turning the knob. It was locked. Blue gets out the key and after that the little door opens. Sey slide down a rainbow and land in a pot of gold. Steve discovered that he had a piece of chocolate inside a gold wrapper. Blue added the sticker to show the land of great discovery. They were getting closer & closer. Soon after, Steve had a picture of a nursery rhyme character on the wrapper. It was a picture of Little Miss Muffet. It was Blue's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve and Blue go to Little Miss Muffet who had a problem with her story. Blue says 'hi' to Little Miss Muffet. She was so glad someone showed up. So far the story goes 'Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating curds and whey. And then along came a ___.' Steve and Blue had to figure out what happened next in the Little Miss Muffet story. There was a bug, a spider and a caterpillar to choose from. The answer was a spider. The rest of the story was: 'Along came a spider who sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away.' The spider had a picture of Jack Be Nimble. Jack jumps past Steve and Blue. They look for him and couldn't find him. Jack appears and has a problem. The nursery rhyme starts with 'Jack be nimble, Jack be quick'. Steve and Blue had to figure out what Jack had to jump over. The answer was a candlestick. The whole nursery rhyme is: 'Jack be nimble, jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick.' Jack had a scroll for Steve and Blue to thank him for his help. Steve gets out the scroll and it reads: 'You've come so far, the end is near. Now... ____.' The message was incomplete. How was Steve supposed to figure out what the whole message is if there's a part of a scroll missing. Steve saw a tree that grew green-striped things. He also found a clue which on a green-striped dress. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the third clue with a green-striped crayon. After drawing the third clue. and sit in the thinking chair to put all three clues together. The clues were glasses, a rocking chair and a green-striped dress. Steve had to figure out who set up the whole treasure hunt that has glasses, sits in a rocking chair and wears a green-striped dress. The answer was Steve's grandmother. Steve was amazed. Steve's grandma has glasses and sits in her rocking thinking chair and wears green stripes. Steve realized that his grandma set up this whole treasure hunt. Steve and Blue sang the tune 'We Sat on Down' instead of the usual tune of how they figured out Blue's Clues. After that, a scroll was on the thinking chair. Steve returns to sit in the thinking chair. Steve thinks that it was the other half from the last hint. Steve reads the message where it was complete now. The whole message read: 'You've come so far, the end is near. Now... you are here.' Steve & Blue ask what room they were in. The viewer tells them 'the living room'. So, Blue puts a sticker showing a picture of the thinking chair in the living room onto the map. All they have left to do is find the "X." Steve and Blue searched all over trying to find the "X." Sure enough, the "X" was on Mailbox. Steve and Blue head outside and found out that Mailbox was holding the treasure. Steve pulls out the red treasure chest. He opens it and a harp plays. Inside were presents. There was for Blue & one for Steve. There was a card in there too. Steve read the card that said: 'Turn around and you will see. I'm standing right behind the tree'. Steve's grandma appears and hugs her grandson. Steve thought it was the coolest treasure hunt ever. So, Blue takes her turn on opening her present which was a key. Steve opens his present and inside was banana cookies. Steve thought it was a day to remember. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends with the instrumental tune of We Sat on Down. Trivia *This is the 11th episode for the premiere of Season 3 and to air in 1999. *This is the only episode to have clues drawn in 3 different colors. the first clue was the regular black color, the second clue was drawn in red, and the third clue was drawn in green. *This is the only time the intro of the show was interrupted. **It started when Steve was about to ask the viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, Mailtime. **When the music winds down, the chorus of Mailtime song plays. *In the closing credits, an instrumental version of We Sat on Down played. **Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. **This is the first time in the series where an entire page of credits were used for Special Guests: **Gregory Hines (Jack) and Carol Kane (Little Miss Muppet) were credited for Special Guest Voices **Rue McClanahan (Steve's Grandmother) was credited for Special Guest Appearance. *The last 4 notes played in the instrumental version of We Sat on Down sounds the same as the last 4 notes played at the end of "The Little Lulu Show" that aired from 1995-1999. *This is the only episode featuring Steve where the characters don't join in after figuring out Blue's Clues. **On top of that, this is the first episode that this has happened. *The We Sat on Down song that Steve sings in this episode (in place of We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues) will become Joe's song that he sings when he is introduced to the program in late Season Four, although it will *This is the last episode to use the usual Thinking Chair tones from the previous two Seasons. **The rest of this Season's episodes will have newly recorded Thinking Chair tones from that point on. *This episode appeared on Nick Jr's Imagine That on VHS. *This is one of the only instances where Steve has a different design on the notebook relating to what the show is about. *The music played in this episode when the clues are on the screen and also when Steve's Grandma shows up is for the above-mentioned album. *This episode is also available as a music album (for which the clue is set different). *In the Blue's Clues theme song, Blue holds the regular notebook instead of the treasure hunt notebook. *This is another episode where the Notebook voiceover was from . However, the Notebook voice over from Mailbox's Birthday is slightly different. *This is the last episode to use the "A clue! A clue!" line from *This is the last episode to use the "Thinking chair" line from *This is the 10th episode to use the "Notebook" line from *This is the last episode to use the "A clue a clue" line from *This is one of the only episodes where Steve doesn't say "We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out (insert question here)" before the song "We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues". Instead, he said that Blue always knows the answers to Blue's Clues. However, he did say the original phrase after singing the song. *This episode marks as Nick Jr.'s primetime special. *This is the first episode where Mailbox doesn't give Steve a video letter. *There is no UK or Pistas da Blue version because the producers could not find an actress to play Kevin/Duarte's Grandmother.